


Princess

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Marvus shows his little human plaything just how much he loves her. (Marvus x fem!reader)





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO this is for my wonderful, dear, darling kismesis! And my wonderful, dear, darling kismesis is a woman so that's why I used feminine words here, but feel free to imagine it being you and changing pronouns and stuff, I don't mind lol

One thing you loved about Marvus Xoloto is how gently he treated you - you were more valuable than the finest jewels to him, after all he had plenty of jewels he loved to dress you in. You were his princess, and he was your king. Your protector, your lord. You were his, and he knew it by the way you willingly submitted to him.

Your body brought him great pleasure, and he let out deep moans as he kissed over your skin, admiring every curve, every inch of you. When you'd protest and express any insecurities, he'd kiss you into silence and get back to work, tracing his fingertips over your bare, smooth skin, his lips coursing their own path ever downwards. 

Your naked body was like heaven to him, and once he settled between your parted thighs, he really came into his own. His long tongue traced over you gently at first, drawing small gasps from you, but soon enough he buried his face against you, his tongue exploring and licking, his mouth sucking and kissing. His goal was to make you feel good, and he wasn't about to do things by halves.

"You like that, baby?" he'd murmur between long licks against the spot which drove you wild, and your moans assured him that he was doing a great job. He let out a moan of his own as his tongue slid inside you, brushing against all of the sensitive spots and making your toes curl and your legs lock behind his shoulders.

It didn't take much effort for him to draw your first orgasm of the night out of you, and he shuddered and hummed as he licked you clean, slowly moving up your panting, trembling body. His muscles flexed against your bare flesh, and a few nips to your jaw brought you back to the land of the living.

"You got me real worked up, baby girl," he growled, smirking, "don't you think it's time I had my fun?"

Even though you'd only just came, your legs were back around his waist as his glorious, purple bulge found its way inside you, drawing a squeal from your lips, which Marvus muffled with a kiss and a deep growl, his arms wrapping around you and bringing you close. Those bulging muscles were tensed and hardened against your softer skin, and it made you feel safe as he buried his bulge deep inside you.

"Fuck," he growled against your neck as he began to buck his hips. At this point you felt as if he was a feral beast, and it sent shivers of excitement through you as your fingers clung anywhere they could - his neck, his hair, his horns..

Soon enough the sound of his hips slapping against your thighs filled the room, along with the sounds of his growls and his moans, combined with your own squeals and moans.

"Shit, baby.. I ain't ever gonna get bored of this. You're MINE, you hear me?" That dangerous-sounding snarl of possession sent a jolt through you, and there was nothing you could do except nod frantically and moan that you were his - his princess, his toy, his love.

Those words made his arms wrap more firmly around you, his thrusts reaching a faster pace, his wonderful bulge brushing against every sweet spot inside you and bringing more moans from you as you approached your second climax and he his first.

He knew that humans didn't deposit their slurry into buckets and he didn't expect you to adjust for him - after all, he found something so primal about shooting his cool load inside you. And, growling and throbbing, he did just that. This brought on your own orgasm, and each squeeze of your pussy around his bulge milked more of that wonderful geneslime out of him.

"You ok, babe?" he finally whispered after you'd both finished and he'd flopped on top of you, panting and pinning you to the mattress with his weight. Your hair plastered to your forehead with sweat, you nodded. You told him you loved him, drawing a contented purr from him as he smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on your chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
